


What We Are

by Morwen



Series: Here We Are Now [4]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Deutsch | German, M/M, Some angst, please don't throw up?, waaaaaay to much fluff
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morwen/pseuds/Morwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony ist fünf Jahre alt, als er zum ersten Mal von Steve Rogers hört. (Howard, Tony, Steve und wie alles angefangen hat.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What We Are

**Author's Note:**

> Noch ein Spin-off aus der "Here We Are Now"-Reihe.  
> Der nächste Teil wird dann wieder etwas länger. :)

 

Tony ist fünf Jahre alt, als er zum ersten Mal von Steve Rogers hört.

Er sitzt unter dem Schreibtisch im Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters und baut gerade ein altes Transistorradio auseinander, das er auf dem Dachboden gefunden hat, als die Tür aufgeht und Howard Stark das Zimmer betritt, gefolgt von Tonys Mutter. Keiner von ihnen sieht den kleinen Jungen, der unter der Schreibtischplatte kauert und sie stumm beobachtet, den Schraubenzieher in der Hand.

„Wieder kein Erfolg, Maria“, sagt sein Vater und lässt sich müde in einen Sessel sinken.

Es ist das erste Mal seit Wochen, dass Tony ihn wieder sieht. Aber das ist er gewohnt, denn sein Vater ist ein vielbeschäftigter und wichtiger Mann, wie seine Mutter immer wieder betont, und Tony ist noch so klein, dass er sich mit Erklärungen wie diesen zufrieden gibt.

„Jeden Sommer fahre ich hinaus, aber ich finde nichts, keine Spur...“, fährt Howard fort. „Ich habe den Nordpol bestimmt schon dreimal komplett umgekrempelt, und so groß wie das Ding ist, hätte ich es schon längst finden müssen.“

„Vielleicht ist es auseinandergebrochen“, meint seine Mutter leise. „Die Einzelteile könnten durch die Strömung mittlerweile über das halbe Nordmeer verstreut sein. Es ist immerhin schon dreißig Jahre her.“

Doch sein Vater schüttelt nur stur den Kopf.

„Selbst dann müsste ich zumindest _irgendetwas_ finden“, erwidert er. „Ich meine, ich habe den verdammten _Würfel_ finden können, da sollte es doch nicht so schwierig sein, ein Flugzeug aufzuspüren, oder? Selbst wenn sein Pilot...“

Seine Stimme bricht plötzlich und er schließt erschöpft die Augen.

„Ich bin es ihm einfach schuldig, Maria“, sagt er leise. „Steve war mein Freund und ein guter Mann, und ich bin es ihm schuldig, ihn zu finden und ihn endlich nach Hause zu holen. Selbst wenn es noch hundert Jahre dauern soll, bis ich ihn finde...“  
 

Es dauert nicht hundert, sondern siebzig Jahre, bis man ihn findet, und Howard ist zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon seit über zwanzig Jahren tot.  
 

Tony sieht Steve zum ersten Mal wenige Tage nach dessen Erwachen, als er Fury in der SHIELD-Hauptzentrale besucht, um mit ihm seine Pläne für den Helicarrier zu besprechen.

Steve ist von einer halben Armee von Ärzten umringt, die Bluttests machen und seine Vitalfunktionen untersuchen, und Tony wirft nur im Vorbeigehen einen Blick auf ihn. Selbst wenn er sein Gesicht nicht schon unzählige Male auf alten Fotos gesehen hätte, hätte er ihn sofort wiedererkannt; der akkurate Seitenscheitel verrät ihn. Doch trotz seiner beindruckenden Statur und der Muskeln, die sich deutlich unter seinem viel zu engen Shirt abheben, ist er nicht das, was Tony erwartet hatte. Steve sieht verloren aus zwischen all dem Glas und Stahl und den technischen Apparaturen. _Wiedergefunden_ , aber nicht wieder _zu Hause_.

Tony weiß nicht, ob er ihn bemitleiden soll oder nicht. Nach all den Jahrzehnten, die sein Vater damit zugebracht hat, seine Familie zu vernachlässigen, um nach Steve zu suchen, hätte Tony erwartet, wenigstens irgendeine emotionale Verbindung zu ihm zu haben, und sei es nur Enttäuschung.

Doch da ist nichts.

Steve Rogers ist ihm schlichtweg egal.  
 

Steve Rogers bleibt ihm jedoch nicht egal.

Auf die erste gemeinsame Schlacht folgen viele weitere. Bald haben sie ihr eigenes Hauptquartier, und ihr Team – ihre _Familie_ – wächst. Steve wird von Fury zu ihrem Anführer ernannt und alle begrüßen die Entscheidung, besonders Tony; er hasst es, Verantwortung zu übernehmen. Und Steve ist ein guter Anführer, daran besteht kein Zweifel. Er wird Tony auch ein guter Freund (mit der Zeit) und ein guter Liebhaber (noch sehr viel später, als Tony denkt, dass sein Leben unmöglich noch verrückter werden kann).

Und irgendwann zwischen ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Nacht und den vielen Nächten danach hört Tony auf, in ihm den gesichtslosen Schatten zu sehen, den sein Vater über Jahre hinweg am Nordpol gesucht hat, und fängt an, ihn als den Mann zu betrachten, den SHIELD zur Rettung von Tonys Seelenheil aus dem Eis befreit hat.

Wiedergefunden, aber nicht länger verloren.

Und ganz sicher nicht unwillkommen.  
 

„Steve“, sagt Tony eines Abends, als sie zusammen im Bett liegen. Er hat das Kinn auf Steves Brust gebettet und sieht ihn an.

„Mmh? Was ist los...?“, macht der andere schläfrig und Tony kann das tiefe Brummen seiner Stimme spüren.

„Wenn ich mal über dem Nordpol abstürzen sollte, würdest du mich suchen kommen?“, fragt Tony ruhig.

Steve öffnet die Augen und sieht ihn an.

„Natürlich“, erwidert er. „Ich würde dich _immer_ suchen, Tony. – Wie kommst du-?“

„Warum?“

Steve blinzelt einen Moment lang verwirrt und stützt sich dann auf die Unterarme, um Tony besser ansehen zu können.

„Wieso ‚warum‘?“, fragt er.

„Du hast Verantwortungen“, sagt Tony. „Eine ganze Nation verlässt sich auf dich, und du kannst sie nicht jahrelang im Stich lassen, nur um nach mir zu suchen. So wichtig bin ich nun auch wieder nicht.“

Steve starrt ihn an. Es ist der Todestag von Howard Stark und er weiß aus Erfahrung, dass Tony dann immer in eine seltsame Stimmung gerät. Dennoch fällt es ihm schwer, eine Antwort zu finden.

„Du bist _mir_ wichtig“, entgegnet er schließlich. „Und das ist das Einzige, was zählt. Ich kann diesen Job nicht ohne dich machen, Tony. Ich _will_ diesen Job nicht ohne dich machen. Und wenn das bedeutet, ihn an jemand anderen abzugeben, damit ich nach dir suchen kann, dann soll es eben so sein. Der Job bedeutet mir viel, aber ein Leben ohne dich ist er mir längst nicht wert.“

Tony sieht ihn lange an und denkt über diese Worte nach. Jeden anderen hätte es verletzt, dass Tony _überhaupt_ erst darüber nachdenken muss, aber nicht Steve. Steve kennt ihn besser.

„Okay“, sagt Tony dann.

Steve fährt sanft mit der Hand durch Tonys dunkle Haare.

„Okay“, wiederholt Steve und lächelt.

Er stellt keine weiteren Fragen. Er kennt Tony gut genug, um zu wissen, dass keine weiteren Worte nötig sind.

Bald ist Steve wieder eingeschlafen und Tony schmiegt die Wange an seine Brust, bevor auch er die Augen schließt.  
 

Sein Vater ist seit über zwanzig Jahren tot, und es ist das erste Mal, dass Tony dankbar ist, dass er die Suche nach Steve nie aufgegeben hat.


End file.
